Waiting For The Mail
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Four months apart is a long time for a young couple in love. Haleb. OneShot.


_Okay, so I do have a couple of requests that I have started on, and I promise that I will get them up! I am starting a new job in a few days and I'm not sure when I'll be able to post next, so I'm putting what I have up. This one is for _Ayoungnovelist. _I'm not sure if this is what you meant, but I wrote it after the first message and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Caleb Rivers liked being with his family. The first time he had gone to visit them—well, _met _them—it had been uncomfortable, and he hadn't known how to act. He felt like he was the black sheep, and given his past, he probably was. But six months down the track, he was enjoying it. He got on with his two younger half-brothers, and his mum was pretty cool, laid back and actually interested in what he had to say. Like a real mum, not like those foster bitches he had been dealing with before now. It had been going so well that she had suggested over summer break he come and stay with her. His first response was yes, but then he had realized it wasn't just his summer break he was talking about. It was his girlfriends too. Hanna Marin had instantly told him that he _had _to go, that they would stay in touch via cell phone and email. She said she would feel like a selfish bitch if she told him to stay. She had looked sad, but he knew she was being honest. Even if Hanna Marin _did _come off as selfish to people who didn't know her, she truly cared about her friends, and especially Caleb, and she knew that he needed this time with his family.

But the three months of summer had gone, and he still wasn't back. Claudia Dawson had asked him to stay a bit longer, claiming that she felt they had only really begun to get to know each other in the last couple weeks. Caleb had agreed, even though he knew it was going to be hard on Hanna. Communication between the two had slowly begun to slow down. The first month he was there, he had a text from her every twenty minutes, and he rung her twice a day. She would email him stupid things that usually he wouldn't be interested in, but because it was Hanna, it made him laugh. They would be photos of her latest clothing purchases, or when she wasn't sure what she was wearing to a party. Once there was a photo of her in a new bikini before she went to the beach.

He liked that one.

But Hanna was a people person. She needed to be around others. Even when she said that she wanted to be alone, she would go to the mall and make small talk with the sales people or someone at the frozen yoghurt stand. And the emails and texts slowly dwindled until they were just goodnight texts, and every now and again she would send him a chain email. He tried not to let it bother him, but he was missing her like crazy. And once school started back, he was lucky to get a text every second day. He knew she was busy, she would be at school all day, probably with the girls afterwards, or studying. He didn't badger her with texts, he wasn't that kind of guy. But he would always have his phone on him, even when he was in the shower, in case she text or rang. Finally, he sent her a text, saying that he missed her so much it hurt, that he loved her, that he couldn't stand to be away from her. She had rung him moments later, and hearing her voice had almost made his heart break. They had talked for nearly two hours, their voices tripping over each others, never a moment of awkward silence. When they hung up it was almost one in the morning. He didn't want to go, but he could hear her voice beginning to lilt and he knew that she had to be up for school in a few hours.

"I'll be home as soon as possible, babe," his voice was soft. He heard her breathing hitch on the other end of the line.

"Take your time with your family, Caleb," Hanna was almost inaudible. "I'm not going to rip you away from them. But...I miss you like hell. I miss your smile...And your hands..." he could sense the change in the conversation almost immediately. "And the way you would touch me with those hands..."

"Hanna, are you seriously about to talk about sex to a guy who hasn't had it in nearly four months?" His voice was rough. She giggled, and he smiled like an idiot on his end of the phone.

"I love you, Caleb."

"I love you too, Han."

Two days later, the first package arrived in the mail. It was a cropped leather jacket—Hanna's favourite. He frowned as he pulled it out of the brown packaging, turning it over in his hands. He lifted it to his face and he could still smell her scent on it, her perfume, her hairspray. It made him miss her even more than the phone call last night. Touching her favourite item of clothing, something that she wore at least once a week, and smelling her...It made her feel just out of reach. He could remember multiple times they were together when she was wearing it; the first time they had gone out on a date to a little pizzeria, over a cute little purple dress when they had gone clubbing, once when they had sex, she had climbed over him, only wearing that leather jacket and a pair of silk black panties.

_What's the jacket for? Thought it was like your favourite accessory. _

Her reply to his text was almost immediate.

_Second favourite, actually. Now it's with my first._

It was nearly a week later that the second package arrived. He had opened it at the breakfast table, and had gotten funny looks when a silver dress had been pulled out.

"Why do you have girl clothing, Caleb?" James Dawson had asked, his face covered in jam from his morning toast, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"I'm not sure," Caleb grinned. Claudia had looked intrigued but hadn't said anything as he got up from the table and went upstairs to his room. He was pretty sure he had seen Hanna wearing this dress before, but she had a hundred dresses, they sort of all blended into one. He held it up, taking in the sequins around the bust and the low back. He really had no idea what she was playing with now.

_What's going on, babe?_

_Hanna?_

This time he had to wait almost half an hour for a reply. He knew she was in class, but he was curious for answers.

_It looks great with the jacket. _

He rung her that night, asking why she was sending him clothes. She just laughed, not saying anything. It was only a short conversation that night, Hanna had a big Calculus test the next day and she needed her rest. Caleb really didn't want to let her go, but knew he had to.

"I think my brother thinks I'm a cross dresser," he joked as they were saying their goodbyes.

"I wouldn't open the next one in front of him," Hanna's words were cryptic. "Love you." She hung up before he could ask anything else. Caleb was up for at least another hour, wondering what was going on with his girlfriend and the two articles of clothing. He was also wondering what she meant with her last comment.

Despite not being sure what she had meant with her comment, Caleb had followed her advice. Three days later when the next package arrived, he made his way to his room, closing the door behind him. This package was smaller than the others, and his eyes flew open when he saw what was inside.

A bra.

A very, very sexy bra.

It was lacy, and red, and Caleb's overactive imagination already had Hanna wearing the item of clothing in his head. He wasn't sure what she was trying to do, but if it was to drive him to the brink of insanity for leaving her all summer, then that was what she was achieving. His fingers ran over the material, trying to keep his thoughts clean. It was Saturday, and this time, he didn't bother with texting her. He lifted his phone to his ear, willing her to pick hers up.

"Hello?" Her voice filtered down the line.

"What are you trying to do, Hanna?" She laughed.

"I can't really talk, Caleb. I'm with my dad." Caleb groaned and she laughed again.

The next item he received sent him straight into the bathroom. After a nearly half hour long shower, he came back out and picked up his phone. It was a Wednesday, and he knew that she would be in school, so he couldn't ring her.

_You're killing me, babe. _

He could practically _hear _her laughing.

_I know exactly how you feel. _

The sheer red panties, which matched the bra she had sent several days earlier, lay on his desk with the rest of the items she had sent. There was absolutely no matching Hanna's taste in lingerie. For as long as they had been sleeping together, she had always wore sexy underwear. He asked her once if she ever wore 'granny panties' and she had just laughed, saying that she felt better if she was wearing something hot, even if she was the only one who knew she was wearing it. He couldn't argue with that logic, and he really didn't mind the lace, silk and sheer bra and panties she would wear.

Friday afternoon, Caleb went out with the two boys to a basketball game. James and Clay Dawson were more interested in the game than Caleb was, they jumped up and cheered, while Caleb feigned interest but was only thinking about the clothes Hanna had sent. When the three of them got home, William Dawson and Claudia had funny expressions on their faces as they looked at the oldest boy.

"You got another, uh, package," Claudia smirked. Caleb raised his eyebrows, quickly leaving the room and taking the stairs two at a time, pushing open his door.

"Hey."

He had to blink twice to believe it. There she was, in all her blonde and beautiful glory.

"Fuck, Hanna," he breathed, before crossing the room and crushing his lips down on hers. She squeaked slightly under the pressure but he soon felt her body melting into his, those soft curves pressing against his firm body, her silky hair falling through his fingers, her lips parting to allow his tongue inside her mouth. It felt like hours past, just standing there, making up for lost time, their lips moving furiously against each others. Finally, they were forced to pull apart, their lungs burning for air and their mouths swollen. "I can't believe you're here."

"Well, I _told _you I didn't want to drag you away from your family," Hanna smiled up at him. He looked at her properly for the first time, taking in her glazed eyes and slightly messy hair. His eyes drifted downward and then widened when he realized she was wearing the dress and the leather jacket she had sent him. She smiled wider. "Just thought I'd give you a taste of what you were missing," she said cheekily.

It was then that Caleb realized, if she was wearing the leather jacket and the silver dress, she would be wearing the lacy red bra and panties as well.

"Oh, God, Han," he growled. "Are you wearing the...?" She nodded, a devilish smile on her face. He lifted his hands and cupped her face, one of his thumbs rubbing her cheek softly before running over her lower lip. "Hanna. I've missed you so much—" Hanna cut off his words as her lips met with his once again. She ran her hands up his torso, gripping his jacket and throwing it to the ground. He grunted as she pushed him backwards, their mouths never leaving each other as they backed up toward his bed. His legs buckled as he met the bed, stumbling down and pulling her with him. She climbed upward, her dress rising up on her tanned thighs as she grinded herself against hips. "Fuck, Hanna..." Caleb breathed as she sat up for a moment, ripping the leather jacket off and throwing it the ground, joining his. He lifted his hands, allowing her to tear his own shirt off. Seeing the expression on her face as she took in his toned torso fuelled the fire in Caleb's stomach even more. Her eyes were glazed with lust and he grabbed the dress with both hands, firmly pulling it over her head and then falling back against his pillows to take in his girlfriends body.

No matter how much he had thought about her in those bra and panties over the past few days, his imagination hadn't done her justice. Her breasts were perfect, the red contrasting with her tanned skin, and he could see her stomach muscles quivering slightly, probably as she was trying to control herself from throwing her body down against his. And he could already smell her arousal, his fingers trailing up her thighs and over her hip before resting at the apex of her legs, a small sigh escaping those perfect lips.

"I love you, Han," he murmured. Hanna's eyes were half-lidded as a smile curved on her mouth.

"I love you too, Caleb," she replied, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. His fingers dug into her hips as the intensity of the kiss heightened. He flipped her body over, one hand trailing down the side of her body, the other cupping her cheek.

"I also love the mail service," he added as his fingers hooked under the elastic of her panties. Hanna let out a laugh, that was quickly cut off by a sigh.

"Might need to use it...More often...If this is what I get," she groaned.

"You need...To stop...Talking," Caleb told her.

The only noises being made from that point on were the sighs and moans of a couple who had been missing each other for far too long.

_Let me know what you guys think :)_


End file.
